A What if Story!
by Rika-Senpai
Summary: Every wonder what if Len wasn't a shorta? or any What if questions about them? Well Gumi was curious and invented a What if machine! So feel free to ask any vocaloid, Utauloid, or any other a What if question. But remember nothing is what it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**What if machine...**

"You guys you guys!," Gumi said bursting into the room, "I was watching Futurama!"

"And?," Rin said.

"Well it was the episode were the professor invented a What if machine!," she placed a small TV on the coffee table, " And then I thought what if Miku wasn't popular or what if Len wasn't a shorta!"

"Hey!," Len said.

"So I invented my own what if machine!," She squealed as she turned on the machine, "go ahead give it a try!"

"Ok!," Len said leaning into its microphone, " What if I wasn't a shorta?"

Everyone gave him a really? Look.

"What I was curious!," he lightly blushed.

Suddenly the machine made a few noises and then a scene appeared on the TV.

"It works!," Gumi cheered.

Then they all peered at the show.

"Oh hey Rin!," Miku waved from the sofa.

"Hey!," Rin still looking the same waved back.

"Where's Len?," she asked.

Rin sighed taking a seat next to her, "In jail again, He was found stalking Neru again and she pressed charges."

"Oh!," Miku gasped, "are you going to visit him? Or break him out?"

Rin nodded her head, "No am not breaking him out but I will visit."

"Poor Len," Miku sighed, "Well I'll accompany you."

"Thanks Miku you don't know how much this means to me!," Rin hugged her.

Miku smiled and drove her to the city's prison.

"Len?," Rin said as he approached her table.

"Hey doll face!," he eyed Miku up and down as he slugged in his seat.

Miku felt disgusted by his short but I mean short like almost bold blond hair and his muscular body with his serious but perverted face like a thug. She also felt appalled by his over use of tattoos on his body and his piercing on his face.

"So come here to break me out?," he switched his attention to Rin.

"No," she said and Len glared at her.

"What do you mean no?," he sat up straight.

"Len you need to learn to behave yourself and this is the one why I can think of to make you learn!," She was truly concerned about her brother.

"You bitch!," he yelled and immediately the prison guards came and dragged him back to his cell, "When I get out of here slut am going to **KILL** you!"

And that was all they heard before Len disappeared behind the door.

Rin began to cry and Miku attempted to support her friend thinking where in the world did they go wrong?

**Then the scene began to fade...**

"So what do you think?," Gumi asked as she watched her fellow friends shocked faces.

"That's what would had happened...," Len whispered, "Thank god am adorable!"

The others were still in shocked as they each started to snap back.

Neru hugged Len, "Thank God you're not like that!"

Gumi grinned, "So who's next?"

**Rika senpai: Yes who is next? Hello everyone I have decided to start my own asks the vocaloids, but I wanted to be as original as I can and just like Gumi it hit me! A What if story. So please leave any what if questions and I'll be glad to make any of them ask.**

**And yes you can make anyone to vocaloids, utauloids, and any others ask!**

**Please ask and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A What If Tale….**

**Rika Senpai: Hello everyone! Thank you all who reviewed and favorite my story! And with great joy I bring chapter 2! (Please remember that the story will go in order of the reviews)**

**Please enjoy! **

**WTF!**

"Ok!," Teto stepped out of the crowd, "I want to ask"

"Go right ahead," Gumi stepped aside, "Ask away!"

Teto approached the microphone, "Umm what if I wasn't a Chimera?"

**Suddenly the machine beeped and then a scene began to appear.**

"Hey Teto we are going to the park want to come?," Momo asked.

"Sure!," she grabbed her shoes and ran outside.

"Finally," Defoko said, "Now we can finally go."

Momo tapped her shoes causing them to fire her up in the sky like a rocket, "See you guys therrreee!," she yelled before disappearing in the distances.

"Looks like it's just-," but Teto was interrupted by Defoko's jetpack.

"See you there," she saluted before taking off.

"Haha…," she laughed to herself as she began to walk to the park.

When Teto finally got there her eyes widen, the park was a mess and she found Momo lying on the ground. She quickly ran towards her and shook her gently.

"What happened?," she asked once Momo showed signs of life.

"The best party ever!," and Momo fainted.

"Noooooo!," she screamed to the Heavens as she held Momo, "Damn it if only I was here sooner," she cursed silently.

**Then the scene faded….**

"I wonder if these things would really happen," Miku said nervously.

"Ok so who's next?," Gumi grinned.

Rin pushed Gumi out of the way and took the microphone, "What if Len and I weren't twins?"

**The machine beeped and the scene appeared…**

"Sir!," the scientist called, "The container its making two people!"

"Well fix it!," he yelled as he banged his fist on the keyboard.

"Right away Sir!," and they typed quickly.

"Damn! We can only have one!," he threaten them, "And no more than one."

His anger raised as the organism was about to break into two.

"Damn it I said fix it!," he yelled as he ran back and pushed one of the scientist off.

The whole room turned green and then red as he started to reconnect the organisms.

"No sir you'll kill them!," one of the scientist began to pull him away.

But once he pushed enter the whole room fell silent and the organism took shape of a girl.

He smiled to himself, "That's more like it."

"Kagamine Rin is ready to be installed," the computer said.

He began to laugh, "Let her be installed!"

Error! Error! Error!, the room turned red, "Subject is unstable!" Error! Error!

**And those begin the tale of the lonely scientist Rin… (Kokoro yet another)**

**Then the scene began to fade…**

Silence filled the room, a few sniffs or cries could be heard echoing. Even Rin herself backed away slowly and hugged Len.

Gumi coughed uncomfortably, "So who wants to go next?"

"I guess I will," and Miku took the microphone, "What if I didn't exist?"

**The machine beeped and the scene appeared….**

It began to show a beat down apartment room. Once inside, the room was dirty and the walls paint was beginning to peel off as the room floors creaked and it smelled like someone had died inside. There wasn't much furniture and there were mostly boxes everywhere being used as tables or chairs. In the living room Kaito, wearing his usual outfit but it had patches and was covered in dirt, was carving wooden figures as he hummed to himself. Across the box table sat Meiko wearing Kaito's coat and worn down pants as she made clay figures.

"I hate doing this!," Meiko grumbled as she failed another figure.

Kaito cut the figures hair slowly, "We weren't good enough so it can't be helped."

"I know but I wish we had succeeded or at least had someone else to at least bring attention," she threw the figure.

"I wonder if this is how the English Vocaloids felt," he whispered.

"Well come on if we finish this quickly I'll buy you ice cream," Meiko said.

Kaito smiled, "Yay and then I'll buy you your sake bottle."

**The scene began to fade…**

Meiko whistled, "Am glad that Miku exist."

Miku giggled.

"Ok so who's next?," Gumi said.

"I am!," Gakupo took the mic., "What if I was gay?"

**The machine began to show the scene…**

Gakupo walked into the living room with a grin on his face. Today was a perfect day all the girls and the ugly male vocaloids were out leaving only the hot ones. His smile grow once he saw Kaito and Len fighting over the remote, Yes Kaito wrestle him down, Over power him with your body!

"Hey Gakupo!,"Len waved at him.

Gakupo waved back and then clapped his hands, "Hey why don't we play Just Dance?"

"That's sounds like fun!," Len smiled.

Damn right it would be fun, Gakupo grinned.

"Fine but I'll only play because there's nothing on," Kaito began to put the game on.

"Why don't you and Len start?," Gakupo said taking a seat behind them.

"Are you sure?," Kaito asked.

"Ya, Am positive!," he smiled.

They began to dance It's Raining Men.

"Come Len shake that butt!," Gakupo said which caused Len to blush lightly.

Gakupo was overjoyed as he had the best sit in town.

"Why don't you guys try a duet?," Gakupo asked as he started to pick the song.

"But don't you want to dance?," Kaito said as the song was loading.

"Ya, I will dance the next song," he sat back down behind them.

"Come on Kaito don't be afraid to touch Len," he said.

Gakupo couldn't help but want to lick their bodies as they were panting and sweaty with their faces red. He couldn't help but get dirty fantasies.

**Then the scene faded…**

Everyone went silent and Gakupo's face turned red.

"Who's next!," Gakupo said handing the mic back to Gumi.

"I want to go this time!," Gumi said cheerfully trying to forget the last scene, "What if I never invented the "What if" machine?"

"Don't you even dare!," Piko said as he pushed himself out of the crowd.

"What?," Gumi said as she eyed Piko.

"We all know what would have happen!," Piko glared, "We all wouldn't be here! Now let me ask a question"

"Ok fine then what's your question?," Gumi asked annoyed.

"What if I didn't have my USB tail?," and Gumi burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?," he glared at her.

"Am sorry but that's one stupid question!," she laughed, "We all know what would happen. You wouldn't be able to download any of your favorite songs!"

"At least mine makes sense," he barked and Gumi tackled him.

"As Kaito and Gakupo try to tear up the two who wants to go next?," Miku asked.

"Umm I would like to please," Haku said as she took the microphone, "Umm what if I wasn't shy and drank all the time?"

**The machine beeped…**

"You know What!," Haku said as she stood on the coffee table.

"What?," Meiko said as she got on the sofa.

"We should set the whole house on fire!," she drank her sake bottle and threw it on the wall causing the bottle to shatter.

"Yea!," Meiko grinned taking the reminding bottles and filling the rooms with the alcohol.

Haku started to tie up Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito, and anyone who got in her way.

"Why are you doing that?," Meiko asked as she spotted Rin trying to run but failed.

"Because they're going to pretend to be firework and exploded in the air when the fire finally gets to them!," she smiled.

"That sounds like fun!," she said starting the fire in her room.

**The machine beeped….**

"Interesting," Gumi shook her head as she placed ice on her black eye.

"I want to go next!," Neru said, "What if I didn't care about my phone?"

"**Beep," The machine said.**

The scene appeared to be an abandon hospital. Inside, in one of the patients room was Neru and Miki tied up, as the thugs who had done this were on the third floor planning what to do next, they were thinking of a way out.

It had started off as a normal day as Miki had asked Neru for help in finding a birthday present for Leon. She was close to the vocaloid guys thanks to Len because ever since she quit her phone she was able to finally understand him and go out with, which also opened her eyes when she realized many interesting things about everyone. They were shopping when a man had mugged them and Neru attacked him which caused his friends to come and things lead to another and they found themselves kidnapped.

Miki had managed to free herself from the rope and was now untying Neru.

"OMG!," Miki freaked as Neru thought.

"What do you think is going to happen?," Miki asked until an idea popped into her head, "Neru! That's right you're Neru!," she cheered.

"Ya I am, Why?," she said lowering her voice.

"You have your phone right?," she said and Neru's face brightened.

"That's right!," but her face dropped when she reached into her pocket.

"What's wrong?," Miki asked regretting she asked.

"I didn't bring my phone with me," she whispered.

"W-What?," she said reassuring that is what she said.

"I didn't bring my phone with me…," her face darkened.

Flames appeared behind Miki as she glared at Neru.

"Of all the things you could do…," she said and Neru backed away slowly, "This is what you do!," and she through the iron bed at her.

"Eep!," Neru cried as she dodged it and ran out the room.

She had bumped into the kidnappers and cried, "RUN MAN RUN!," as Miki chased after them with an axe she had found.

**Beep….**

"I like that ending," Miki cheered.

"I want ask next," Dell took the mic, "What if I was a masochist?"

**Beep Beep….**

"One, Two, and Three!," Dell cheered.

"Why so happy?," Len asked as he saw Dell run around the living room.

"I just bought myself a dungeon!," he said and quickly answered the door when the delivery man came, "No one come into my room!," he called out before running to his room.

A Day goes by…

During dinner Dell was quiet.

"So how was school?," Kaito asked Yuki.

"It was fun!," she smiled and then tried to reach for the salt but couldn't, "Hey Dell can you pass me the salt?"

"Sure," he grabbed the salt and threw it at her causing her to get a small cut on her forehead.

"What is wrong with you?," Kaito said as he carried Yuki to the bathroom.

"What were you think?," Gakupo said as he stood from his seat.

"That she would catch," he said taking a spoon full of his meal.

Gakupo, disgusted, threw him onto the floor causing Dell to moan quietly.

"Is that all you got?," He said making Gakupo inflect more pain on him.

Gakupo eyes widen just as everyone else did when they noticed Dell beginning to pant as he started to sweat and asking for more.

**Beep…**

Dell backed away slowly, "This is a stupid machine."

Gumi nervously asked, "W-Who's n-next?"

"Umm I would like another turn," Teto said, "What if Rin and I were lunatic best friends?"

**Beep…Beep…**

"Hey Rin!," Teto ran to catch up to her.

"Yes?," She asked.

"Did you hear about the cute transfer student, Kaito!," Teto asked.

"Hmm no I didn't, Is he really cute?," she asked poking her cheek.

"Yup that's him there!," she point at the boy walking alone.

"He is cute!," Rin grinned, "I want him in my collection!"

"No fair!," Teto pouted, "You got Yuki last time and I still don't have any hot guys in my collection!"

"Fine just because you don't have any hot guys," Rin grumbled, "But I really want him."

Teto cheered in happiness, "I want him now!"

Then Rin grinned, "I guess we can get him now," and she giggled.

They followed Kaito home and noticed he was by himself, Perfect.

Teto cut the cable for electricity and phone lines as Rin unlocked the back door.

They went upstairs to find him sleeping in his bed.

"Aww cute," Teto grinned, "I guess we can have him for both of our collection."

Rin cheered, "Let's get started!"

Kaito's scream was the last thing heard in that cold house.

"Did you hear about Kaito?," people asked.

"It turned out a boy called Kaito was found lying on his bed with his head missing which is the 5 victim this month," the news reporter said.

Rin and Teto were eating chips in their basement.

"Aww I want Kaito in my room!,"Rin grumbled.

"You'll get him tomorrow," Teto grinned as she pulled out his head from the black gym bag, "Or maybe not?"

**Beep…Beep…**

"Ha….ha…," Kaito said touching his neck.

"Nice," Gumi said, "So who's next?"

"I want to go," Kaito said, "What if I was the smartest person in the world?"

**Beep!**

**That is an inferior question!**

"What?," he gasped and noticed Rin missing with the machine, "Rin!"

Rin jumped, "Sorry I was just trying something," she tried to hide her giggles.

"No, don't mess with the machine!," Gumi yelled, "If anyone else messes with the machine am taking it back!"

"Kaito please ask again," Gumi handed him the mic.

"Ok," he coughed, "What if I was the smartest person in the world?"

**Beep… Beep…**

Kaito stood on top of his company's roof and he stared at the cities street light. He had started to remember his fellow vocaloids and the day he became intelligent and when they all left him because he started to become a self-center jerk. All except Luka who stayed with him which is way he was thank full but she missed everyone and Kaito knew he couldn't do this to her. If being smart means sacrificing then he wouldn't hesitate to.

He began to lean over the edge and saw how far the jump would be, "Dear god," he closed his eyes and jumped.

"Thank you everyone," he cried as he fell, "Thank you for being with me until the end and thank you Luka."

Split!

**Beep… Beep…**

"So who's next?," Gumi grinned.

**Rika senpai: Sorry but I couldn't get all the What if's in but for those that I didn't get in this chapter I will get you the next!**

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You know what this does seem fun!" Meiko said slamming her sake bottle into the wall, "I want to ask something!"

"Go right ahead," Gumi gave the microphone to her.

"What if Haku and I hated sake?" she said and the machine buzzed.

**Beep Beep…**

"Good morning fellow vocaloids, Kaito, Rin, Len, and Miku!" Meiko said in a robotic voice.

"Umm good morning," Miku said uncertain.

"I hope you don't mind Haku and I going sky diving this evening," Meiko severed everyone breakfast.

"I don't think you have to ask us," Kaito said nervously.

"I see," Meiko began to think causing her to glare at the others.

Slowly and carefully the group inched out of the suffocating kitchen.

"Oh it is time!" and as if on cue Haku knocked on the door.

"Greetings," she waved, "Are you ready?"

Meiko's smile grew large, "Did you bring it?"

Haku grinned as she pulled out the bag containing the white powder, "You bit! Are they gone?"

"Yup! I frightened them out of the house and they won't be back for a while," Meiko rubbed her hands together, "Let's get started!"

Going to have fun at the cocaine party!

"Woooo! I love cocaine!" Meiko screamed as she finished sniffing the rest, "OMG we should like rob an elementary school!" Meiko exploded from happiness.

"That's a great idea," the half-naked Haku said.

So they placed hockey mask on pulled out some guns and went to the nearest elementary school they knew, Yuki's school.

At school…

"Everyone! Get into a class room hurry!" screamed the teachers.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked as she was pulled into a classroom.

It had started off as a normal day, they had just been released for lunch and suddenly there were three gun shots heard and then chaos.

Suddenly she heard voice outside that she recognized, Please God don't let it be who I think it is.

"Haku don't kill them just scare them!" she said.

"Sorry Meiko but the kid started it!" she defended herself.

"Your right!" and then gun shots were heard with a loud cry.

Yuki's face turned red from embarrassment and she pulled out her phone regardless to what the teacher was asking her to do.

"Yea Kaito? Yay it's me. Umm it's both this time. Yes they have already killed someone. Ok," and she hung up and stole her teacher's keys and then unlocked the door.

"MEIKO! HAKU!" she screamed her face still red.

"Huh? Oh it's Yuki!" Meiko unmasked herself and Haku turned and did the same, "What's up?"

"What have the others said about coming to my school and high on something?" she crossed her arms and glared; "You have a lot of explain and fix to do!"

**Beep Beep….**

"That's not what I thought would happen," Meiko scratched her head, "Oh well."

"Ok my turn!," Miki asked, "What if Piko and I were twins?"

**Beep Beep….**

"Onee chan am scared!" Piko said embracing his sister.

"Piko don't call me onee chan, am not older then you," she patted his shoulder, "Now why are you scared?"

"Its Rin and Len again," he cried.

Miki's eyes widen, "What did they do?"

Piko shifted his eyes onto the floor refusing to look into Miki's eyes; this of course scared her.

"They…," his eyes got water and he whispered it into her ear.

Miki felt outraged and that's when she looked at Piko more closely. His cloths were dirty and he had bruises all over his body and he was shaking, his beautiful white hair was weirdly cut as his eyes were the only thing to shine.

"Oh Piko," she embraced him, "Come quickly go take a bath and change that way I can cut your hair better, ok?"

Piko nodded and went to do just that.

Miki glared at the floor as she tightened her fist and made her way down stairs to find Rin and Len sitting on the sofa.

"What's up?" they asked normally with a smirk on their faces.

"Why did you do that to him?" she demanded.

Rin glared at her, "We will stop when you guy's stop being vocaloids and leave permanently."

"But that doesn't answer my question! Why would you do such a thing!" she screamed, "Just because you're not the only twins doesn't mean you can pick on us!"

Suddenly she was hit by the TV remote, "Shut up!" yelled Rin, "You don't know anything!"

Miki threw the TV remote back and then ran up to her room to find Piko sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Miki what wrong?" he asked noticing her tears, funny because she hadn't noticed them.

"It's nothing just dust," she whipped them away, "Now come on let me cut you hair," she grinned.

I won't let them hurt you, she thought as she cut his hair, not anymore.

**Beep Beep….**

"I wonder what you did," Rin asked, "Because I won't bully anyone just because their twins."

"I wonder too," Miki tilted her head.

"Moving on!" Gumi interrupted.

"Oh I would like to go next," Kaito cleared his throat, "What if my edited family never existed?"

**Beep Beep….**

"Kaito has been spreading all over the nation!" the radio said, "More and more people are starting to download his song's and it is said that he will be preforming in concerts!"

Kaito grinned at his success to himself as he walked through his home.

"Oh hey Kaito," Miku waved.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey make sure to get the guest rooms clean because Mikou and Meito are visiting!" she said handing him the cleaning supplies.

"Oh ok," he said as she walked away.

Must be nice having family, he thought as he cleaned the room. Mostly everyone had a family Rin and Len had each other, Miku had Mikou, Meiko had Meito, Teto had Ted, Kaito sighed everyone had one.

"No far..," he mumbled as he finished cleaning and left the house.

He never really staid during these visits he would usually rent a hotel room until they left; this proves how much he hated seeing them all happy with their family.

As he finished renting and went out for a walk in the park he collapsed onto a bench and peered into the night sky, "One day…" he smiled and suddenly a thought stroke him, "Yuki."

Memories suddenly poured and he remembered that Yuki didn't have any family and that he had abandoned the only person that was like him. She had always mentioned how she wished to have siblings.

He quickly rushed into a sprint as he made his way back to his house; he searched everywhere until he found Yuki in her room alone as the others were downstairs partying with their family.

She studied him for a while before asking, "What's up onii chan I mean Kaito nii chan," she corrected herself.

"No its onii chan," he embraced the small girl, "We siblings need to stick together you know?"

Yuki embraced him tightly and cried softly, "Onii chan!"

**Beep Beep….**

"Aww Kaito that was so sweet!" Miku cried.

Kaito brushed his tears, "Ya," he sniffed.

Teto handed Kaito tissue, "I want to go next! What if I was a vocaloid and Miku was an utauloid?"

"Hold it right their!" Piko burst out of the crowd.

"Oh great," Gumi groaned, "What is it this time?"

"No offends Teto but that was a stupid question," he nodded his head, "the answer is simple you guy's would have just switched places!"

Teto just glared at him, "But I wanted to see what the machine would have done."

"No need I just told you!" and he coughed, "Now my question won't waste time, What if Kaito and Gakupo were shotas while Len and I were manly?"

"No! No!" Gumi said, "Why should we let you ask when you won't let Teto ask?"

"Because my question is real," he pointed out.

"So you saying my question isn't worthy of being answered?" Teto raised her eyebrow.

"No I just said is a simple question that can be answered by anyone," Piko assured.

"Ok then let me answer your question," Gumi glared, "Gakupo and Kaito would be adorable and Len would be handsome and you would be disgusting."

"No the machine has to answer it!" Piko said.

"Oh Hells no you aren't doing this again!" and yet again Gumi flung herself at Piko.

"Umm what do we do now?" Luka asked as she saw Teto jump into the fight.

"Why don't you ask a question?" Miku said as Kaito, Gakupo and Lily broke the group fight.

"Ok then what if Miku and I switched personalities?" Luka said.

**Beep Beep….**

"Miku would you like a cup of tea?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes please," she said as she continued to do paper work when Rin and Len came rushing into the room.

"Miku!" they said.

"Yes?" she turned to face them.

"Luka is hogging the game system! And Len and I have been waiting for two hours now!" Rin huffed.

"Is that so," and Miku went to go talk to Luka, "Luka!" she called.

"Yes?" she said pausing her game.

"Let Rin and Len play," she crossed her arms.

"What? No I was just about to make it to the evil villain's lair!" Luka protested.

"Luka you can continue to play only if they play with you," Miku growled.

"Fine," and Luka hmped.

Once Miku left Luka turned to Rin and Len.

"Hey why don't you play a funnier game than this," she grinned as Rin and Len listened to her offer, "I heard Gakupo has a secret room full of samurai stuff and I over heard him say that he had captured a ninja."

"Really?" Len said narrowing his eyes.

"Would I ever lie to you guys?" And they exchanged looks before a big smile appeared on their determined faces.

They ran off and Luka laughed in her triumphant.

"Luka," a voice cracked and Luka started to shake.

"Miku!" she quickly jumped from her seat, "Haha I was just going to turn it off and let them play."

"Is that so?" and she pulled her ear and led her to her room, "Your grounded!"

"You never let me have any fun!" Luka screamed as Miku locked her in her room.

**Beep Beep….**

"Smooth," Gumi said as she let Miku sign her arm cast.

"It was an amazing site," Teto said as she played with her wheelchair that held both of her broken legs.

Suddenly there was a phone call from Piko, "Nice," he said as he laid on the hospital bed in a full body cast.

**Rika Senpai: Hello! And sorry for updating late but I won't promise anything. I will update weekly for now on because of school and I will continue the other reviews on the other chapters. **

**I hope I don't discourage you all to review because I enjoy your reviews very much! I will get to everyone just believe in me! Oh and I haven't been doing disclaimers so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloids, utualoids or anything else **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok I want to ask!" Len said taking the microphone, "What if Rin, me, Lenka, Rinta, Rui and Rei all met each other?"

**Beep Beep…**

"My god…," Rei said as he hid Rui with his arm.

"Rinta am scared," Lenka whispered in his ear.

"Rin what do we do?" Len asked as he eyed everyone.

Rin eyes began to spark and in a second Rinta and Rui both had the exact expression and idea.

"I like where this is going!" grinned Rinta as the three walked away leaving Len, Lenka, and Rei behind.

"I feel sick for some reason," said Rei as the three followed behind.

….

"Welcome to the dating game!" Rinta said as he pulled Kaito and Gakupo into the stage, "Am your host Rinta! Now we have the lucky contestants."

Kaito and Gakupo gave each other a quick look before Rinta pulled Gakupo away.

"Please choose between the following doors," and he snapped his finger for the spot light to shine on the doors, "Door number one! Number two! Or number three! Which will you choose?"

Gakupo could feel sweat dripping from the side of his head, "Umm door number two."

Rinta grinned, "Please open door number two!"

A drum roll could be heard as the door slowly swung opened; Gakupo couldn't help but squinted his eyes as the figure stepped out.

"And congratulations it's Lenka!" he growled her name as he glared at Gakupo, "Next contestant!"

"Please treat me kindly," Lenka said and Rinta broke the microphone.

"Come on next contestant!" he flung Gakupo off the stage and pulled the nervous Kaito up, "Now you choose!"

"Ok then door number three," he pointed and Rinta rubbed his hands together.

"Door number three open!" he said and the door creaked opened, "Congratulations you got Len!"

"K-Kaito," Len blushed madly as he tried to keep the skirt, he was forced to wear, down.

**Beep Beep…**

"Oh I wanted to know what would happen next," Rin giggled as the hairs on Lens back stood up.

"I don't," he mumbled.

"I have a question," Miku poked at Gumi, "What if Teto dated Len?"

Len and Teto both blushed and Miku giggled, "Did I hit a nerve?"

"No!" they said in union.

**Beep Beep…**

"Good morning Len!" Teto said eagerly as she opened the blinds to let in the warm sun.

Len grumbled and covers his face before his eyes shot wide open finally realizing who was in his room, "T-Teto!" he said as he hid his blush causing Teto to giggle, "Who let you in?"

"Your sister," she smiled as she went towards the door, "Now hurry up and get ready we have a date!"

Once Teto left Len released a sigh before grinning to himself like an idiot, 'Yes Ma'am', he thought as he got ready.

"Boy Teto that picnic basket looks delicious!" Kaito said as he helped her back the drinks.

"Thanks," Teto smiled, "I hope Len likes it."

"Am sure he will!" Kaito said, "Did you pack bananas?"

"Yup!" Teto grinned and Kaito smiled.

Once Len was down they left. Kaito began to sing to himself as he happily washed the dish's Teto had dirtied making the food.

"Aaa love," he said before someone punched him on the side.

"Idiot!" said Neru as she grabbed Kaito by his scarf and began to pull him away, "You got me into this mess and now you're helping me out of it!"

"W-What?" Kaito protested but failed.

"Why are we stalking Len's and Teto's date?" Kaito whispered to Neru.

"Shh," she said as she stared at the two.

They were at a park and Teto was hand feeding Len causing Neru to step on Kaito's foot hardly.

Finally unable to withstand the pain Kaito shouted, "OWW!" causing Teto and Len to jump.

"K-Kaito what are you doing here?" Teto asked.

"Huh? No I-," but when he turned his head Neru was gone, 'NERU!' Kaito screamed in his mind, "Haha this is awkward," He scratched his head, "Better leave then," and he slowly walked away.

**BEEP BEEP**

"Smooth," Meiko said as she rolled her eyes.

"I have a question now!" Haku took the mic, "What if Neru wasn't a TextaHolic and admired Len & his Shotaness?"

**Beep Beep**

Neru stretched as she inhaled the fresh air, "What a beautiful day," she said as she opened her window to feel the breeze.

It was early in the morning around six and she felt a sudden pull to get up and stick her head out the window. That's when she noticed a certain blonde boy putting something on the grass. You know without texting she was finally able to see features on him that she never realized he had. For example when he was lifting something she noticed his arms looked muscular and the way his blue eyes shine in the early morning was enough to make her blush madly. She slapped herself to bring herself back to reality and that was when the blonde noticed her.

"Neru!" he waved and gave her the warmest smile she had ever witnessed.

"H-Hey!" she waved and quickly closed the window to hide her tomato faces.

Len blinked and then a huge grin appeared on his face, 'FINALLY!' he cheered in his head after noticing the way she reacted to him he was certain she liked him more than a brother.

**Beep Beep**

"Ooo," Miku grinned, "Look Teto you have competition."

"Shut up!" Teto hmped as she turned to leave.

"Ok I have a question!" Rin grinned, "What if Kaito acted like Len in Spice?"

"Why would you ask that?" Gumi asked.

"I don't know I guess am curious," Rin smiled.

"That's weird," Kaito said and Rin punched him.

**Beep Beep**

Kaito awoke in a pink room almost forgetting the reason he was there as he turned to see Luka his best friend's girlfriend sleeping beside him. He grinned evilly and awoke her with a soft kiss.

"Wake up princess," he whispered into her ear, "We have school."

She blushed and nodded her head.

They walked to school half way together before taking separate paths so no one would suspect anything; once separated he began to greet all the girls he saw.

"Good morning Haku, Neru," he waved and they blushed and waved back and soon they joined him.

"Did you get the math homework Kaito?" Neru asked and Kaito gasped.

"I forgot to do it," he grinned, "All well."

"Umm if you want you can copy mine," Haku said patting Kaito in the back.

'Bingo', Kaito thought before he smiled at Haku, "Thank you but I can't do that to you."

"Oh," Haku blushed and stared at the floor.

Neru feeling jealous quickly said, "I don't mind if you copy my work!"

"Neru," he smiled softy causing her heart to beat, "I'll be fine thank you."

Kaito waved at the two girls and they giggled away. Kaito smiled to himself as he made his way to his home room while he greeted fans.

"Hey dude!" Gakupo his best friend waved, "Dang man must be nice being popular with the girls."

"It has its uses," Kaito said as he winked at Luka causing her to blush.

"Oh," Gakupo said suddenly Kaito was surrounded by girls and they pushed Gakupo away.

Kaito smile grew but it soon faded when Miku walked in with Len. His anger grew seeing the two all lovey together. Kaito had made a list of all the girl he wants but Miku his childhood friend was on the top and unsuccessful. It can also be said that she was the one he truly loved. So his hate grew on Len.

"Gakupo," Kaito said during lunch, "Help me get back at Len I want to hurt him badly!"

Gakupo grinned, "I heard he has a twin sister," Kaito's ear went up, "And she's a huge fan of yours."

"What's her name?" Kaito grinned.

"Rin Kagamine," he grinned and Kaito embraced him.

"Thank you!" he said happily and made a side note in his head to end things with Luka.

Kaito waited in the schools entrance for her and when he found her he approached her, "Hello Rin."

She blushed madly as her group of friends did as well.

"Hello I'm Gumi," the green head said shaking Kaito's hand.

"Am Teto!" The red head said taking the other hand.

"Nice to meet you," he grinned as he made sure to add them on his list later, "But Rin chan can I talk to you?"

"S-Sure!" she said pushing away her friends and Kaito took her somewhere private.

"Would you like to go on a date?" he smiled softly.

"Y-Y-Yes!" she embraced him as she blushed madly.

Kaito embraced back and thought, 'Perfect.'

**Beep Beep**

"You get away from ME!" Rin punched and kicked Kaito.

"It's just a video!' Kaito screamed.

"Yay!" Gumi grinned, "That has a possibility that what we just saw might have happen by 95%!"

And Rin's killing aura grew to maximum level.

"Umm excuse me?" a small boy said, "I'm Oliver and I have a question."

"Oh go right ahead!" Miku grinned as she handed him the mic as the others watched Rin beat the crap out of Kaito.

"What if Len and I where shota rivals?" he softly said.

"WAIT!" Piko said appearing out of nowhere and taking the mic.

"Aaa my question," said Oliver as he frowned.

"That question should be Piko and Len!" he said and Gumi hit him on the head.

"Let him ask this is his first question!" Gumi growled.

"Y-Yay," Oliver said.

Miku stared as she watched what so far has happen in the other times happen again, Gumi tackling Piko but this time Oliver was in it. Now Miku stared as Gakupo and Luka tried to take Rin off of Kaito and Lilly, Meiko, and Miki try to separate the usually fight between Gumi and Piko with an Oliver.

"I guess I'll ask," Len coughed, "What if all the guys were dead except me and everyone loved me?"

**Beep Beep**

"Oh Len can you help me make dinner?" Luka called.

"Yes I can," and he rushed in the kitchen to help Luka prepare dinner.

"Len you remind me of Gakupo," Luka said getting close to Len, "He would always come to help me," she embraced him.

"Hehe Luka?" Len said feeling uncomfortable.

"You smell just like him too," she whispered in his ear and Len quickly ran screaming behind him, "I have homework," which was a lie.

He locked himself in his room as he took in deep breathes, "safe," he said but his jaw dropped when he found Miku laying on his bed in revealing clothes, "MIKU!" he closed his eyes as he heard her giggle.

"Oh Len you remind me of Kaito when you did that," she said getting too close to him, "But your more cuter then him."

"Umm Miku your too close," he said and Miku frowned but soon was replaced with a sly grin.

"Don't you like it when am close to you," she bite his ear and he squealed.

Suddenly Gumi crashed through the window and grabbed Len and flew out threw the wall. Once one the ground Gumi embraced Len tightly, "Oh Len I thought she was going to taint you!"

Len felt little safer with Gumi right then but that changed when she wouldn't let go.

"Umm Gumi can you let go now?" he asked but she grinned.

"Why would I do that Lenny?" she placed her lips closer to his but was interrupted by Meiko crashing through the wall while caring Rin.

"Go Rin!" and she through her towards Len as Meiko quickly knocked out Gumi.

"Thank God your safe!" Rin grinned and Len was thankful to them for saving him.

"Not so fast!" and Meiko knocked out Rin, "Your coming with me L-I-T-T-L-E B-O-Y" and she grabbed Len who was in shock from the last part Meiko said.

**Beep Beep**

Len was on the floor rucking back and forth as he was scared by the video.

"What's up with Len?" Gumi asked as she wheeled herself towards him.

"Who knows," said Miku.

It seems Len was the only one watching his question.

* * *

><p><strong>Rika senpai:<strong>

**I would like to apologies for being so late and then barely even making past one review. In fact I don't think I even finished that review O.O but please know that am trying and the reason why I didn't update sooner was because of school and because I was hit by writers block!**

**But do you guys like the Piko's scenes or should I stop because I can easily call the cops and have Piko arrest so he won't interrupt the questions lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids, utualoids or any other loids! **


	5. Chapter 5

"So who's next?" Gumi asked as Rin comforted Len.

"Oh! I got one!" Neru said while raising her hand, "What if Haku and Meiko were best friends?"

**Beep Beep!**

"Meiko lets go," Haku said as she prepared her gun.

"Ok," Meiko stared at the city as she pulled out her gun, "Let's go!"

Meiko began to dive from the tall building that they were both standing on. It was late at night and everyone knew that once it hit eight the streets became dangerous. Haku and Meiko are part of an elite squad that has been taking care of the city since as long as a normal civilian could remember.

"Meiko!" Haku warned and the brunette quickly dodged the bullet.

They both traced at the direction of the shot and saw a smudge of blonde running away.

"Haku!" Meiko yelled and Haku quickly disappeared while Meiko tried to follow whatever trace the blonde had left for her to follow.

Meiko quickly climbed to the tallest building and began to leap from roof top to roof top as she began to spot the blonde.

"Haku the target is heading for sector B-1" Meiko reported, "Miku, please send for back up!"

"Rodger that!" Both Miku and Haku said in union.

"Meiko am sending Kaito and Gumi," Miku said and Meiko quickly thanked her as she began to see the blonde figure.

"Halt!" She screamed but the blonde quickly jumped off the roof and Meiko followed after her.

Meiko began to release gun shots but missed the body as the blonde began to head for the woods.

"Shit! Haku, Kaito, Gumi! Where are you!" she yelled as she tried to shot the figure down.

Suddenly the figure was attacked by a sliver hair woman. Meiko released a sigh of relief as she approached Haku.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Meiko said as she patted her heart to calm down.

"Didn't think I would let my best friend fail now would you?" Haku grinned as the arrested the blonde.

Meiko smiled and patted Haku on the back, "Sake on me."

Haku smiled as she handed the blonde to Kaito and Gumi, "You're on!"

**Beep Beep!**

"Cool," said Yuki as she sat in front of the screen.

"Who's next?" Gumi said as she waved the mic around.

"What if Gumi was my sister?" Gakupo said as he took the mic.

"Oh god…,"Gumi said as she mentally slapped herself.

**Beep Beep!**

"Onii chan!" Gumi cried as she skipped to her older brother.

Gakupo turned around and smiled at his little sister. He was wearing the school uniform but wore a purple tie as his short hair moved with the passing wind. Once the wind died his front hair covered his left eye as he moved towards his sister.

"What's up Gumi?" he asked as his best friend Kaito began to make his way over.

"Am secretly in love with Kaito could you please ask him if he feels the same?" Gumi said in a robotic voice.

"WHAT?" Gakupo screamed and Gumi skipped away in a robotic movement.

"Kaito my best friend…," Gakupo whispered to himself and Kaito patted his back.

"What's up?" he said in an innocent way.

"How could you?" he asked but Kaito gave a blank expression.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Gakupo said and he jumped through the second floor window, "NEVER!" he said as he sprinted home.

"Have to protect Gumi!" Gakupo said as he meditated, "WON'T ALLOW IT!" and he forcefully grew his hair.

Gakupo then placed his hair in a ponytail and began lifting rocks as he quickly grew muscular to the thought of Gumi running away with Kaito. Finally he purchased a katana and quickly learned how to use it.

The next day he came to school wearing a samurai outfit and marched proudly through the halls as he sliced, knocked out, the teachers who tried to confiscate his weapon and write him detentions. He finally stopped once he found Kaito chatting with Mikou and Len.

"Kaito my friend," he whispered, "Prepare to DIE!" he screamed as he launched himself at Kaito.

"What the-?" Kaito quickly dodged and began to run with Gakupo close on his trail, "What did I do?" he screamed.

Meanwhile…

"So Gumi, what you do to Gakupo?" Miku asked as she saw Kaito and Gakupo dart through the halls.

"I told my onii chan a lie to get him to attack Kaito," she giggled.

"Nice!" Rin said giving Gumi a high-five.

**Beep Beep!**

"Dang!" Len said.

"Oh!," Yuki said as she took the mic, "What if Luka was a cat?"

"Aww," Miku said as Luka ruffled Yuki's hair.

**Beep Beep!**

Luka had awoken to find herself as a cat. She quickly searched the house but had seen that everyone was mysteriously gone. Luka sighed as she sat at the coach confused about her transformation. Suddenly she found a sudden urge to lick herself clean.

"What the heck am I doing?" she said as she tried to resisted but found herself licking her back, 'God I hope no one sees,' she said mentally.

Slowly Yuki began to appear in front of Luka as she licked herself. Luka, who hadn't noticed by now that Yuki was in front of her watching, began to lick herself more thoroughly.

Yuki began to giggle as she watched Luka, who by now had noticed Yuki smirking to herself.

"When did you get he-," but Luka was cut off by Yuki's sudden embrace.

"Aww, What a cute kitty!" She squealed as she spun Luka around, "Makes me want to eat you!"

"P-please d-don't…," Luka mumbled.

"Kitty!" She said and began to toss her up in the air.

Then Yuki dragged Luka in the washing machine and turned it on, "I have to clean the kitty!" she said as she placed Luka in.

Luka gasped for air as she tried to survive the many modes of a washing machine, 'God please help me,' she thought as she was tossed to the sides by the water. Surprisingly Luka survived and was able to talk Yuki from putting her into the dryer.

"Now let's play outside!" Yuki cheered as she grabbed Luka by the neck and ran towards the busy street.

"Luka do cats have nine lives?" Yuki asked as she stopped in front of the road killing cars.

Luka began to sweat or whatever cats do and quickly shock her head no, "Yuki cats don't have nine lives!"

"Are you sure?" she said but before Luka could answer Yuki had thrown her in the middle of the road, "Good luck!" she cheered and Luka screamed.

**Beep Beep!**

Luka stepped away from Yuki and walked into the crowd as Yuki grinned innocently.

"S-so who's next?" Gumi said as she coughed.

**Rika Senpai: **

**Surprise, surprise! Guess who? Well here you go and I might(might not) update soon so yay! Keep your eyes open because you'll never know when I'll strike.**

**Peace out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloids!**


	6. What if What if?

**Rika Senpai: Ok first off I would like to apologies. . I am deeply sorry for the lateness!**

**Ok enough of that lets go on with the show!**

**Clara: Rika Senpai no es la duana de vocaloids! (I don't own vocaloids)**

"Ok who has questions?" Gumi said as she waved the mic around.

"I got one!" Rin took the mic while grinning to herself, "What if Miku was a dangerous **sterd and was a prostitute?"

"Why you!" Miku growled.

**Beep Beep**

"Miku you got another client," Meiko said as she leaned on the door way as she watched Miku take off her shoes.

Miku paused for a few minutes before releasing a sigh, "Got it," she made her way up to her room ignoring Meiko's glare.

"Don't screw up," she could hear her say as she closed the door behind her.

Once secure in her bedroom she banged her hands on the walls. She then through her lamp and flipped her bed over, '_who the hell does she think she is!_', and Miku punched the closest door. It didn't matter how much noise she made no one would hear her, the room was sound proof after all, and with that she screamed. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, she slowly made her way towards it and carefully turned the knob.

To her relief it was just Rin, "What do you want Rin?"

"Miku…," she stayed quiet and signaled the older girl to let her in.

With that Miku opened the door wide enough for the small blonde to come in. Once closing the door behind her she turned to meet the now crying Rin.

"What's wrong Rin?" Miku said helping the blonde sit somewhere less messy.

"Miku I was touched!" She cried as she embraced her.

Miku's eyes widen and she tightens her grip on the blonde, "What do you mean? Rin what happen?!" her heart began to beat quickly.

"Meiko told me to go into a r-r-r-room," Rin sobbed, "S-S-She said it was just to c-c-clean up but when I w-walked in…. I…," Rin's face was drenched in tears, "A-And Meiko said that I deserved it!" and with this Rin cried uncontrollably.

Miku's face darkened, "Rin its ok why don't you sleep here with me tonight."

Rin could only nod.

…

Once Rin was tucked in bed and fast asleep, Miku went into Meiko's office.

"Your pretty late you've already made our guest inpatient," Meiko said as she counted her money.

"Meiko," Miku growled, "What did you do to Rin?"

Meiko grinned, "I just helped her see the world more clearly, nothing wrong with that," she said not once losing track of the amount she was counting.

"By having her raped!?" Miku screamed and Meiko grinned as she placed the amount down.

"Now now Miku," Meiko smiled, "Its Rin's job just like yours so stop complaining."

Miku clenched her teeth together.

"Now stop wasting time and go and help your client before he asks for a refund," Meiko waved her hand at Miku signaling her to leave.

Miku walked towards the door and left. Silence filled the room once Miku was gone and Meiko began to count her money again. Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming towards her; an unsettling aura surrounded her as the air stiffens. Right when the foot prints stopped her knob began to turn slowly; Meiko could only watch as chills went down her spine.

"Meiko senpai," a cheerful voice was heard from the other side, "Have you ever been played with?" Meiko's eyes widen as a sharp blade appeared from the doors crack, "Want to find out?!"

**Beep Beep**

"…," Meiko felt a chill go down her spine as she inched into the crowd.

Miku whistled and Rin finally found the strengths to hand Gumi the mic back.

"S-so who's next?" Gumi voice shivered still not over the intense scenario she had witness.

"Here," Miki said taking the mic, "What if Haku and Neru weren't always together?"

"When did she come?" Len asked Rin who only shrugged.

**Beep Beep**

The laughter of students filled the classroom as the clock hit 12:12. Everyone was enjoying their lunch break and a certain group of friends were partying it up in the roof top.

"HAHaha and then I smacked that bitch good!" a certain brunette said as she ate up her bento, almost choking as she laughed.

"Ya funny," Neru said as she ate her sandwich quietly.

"What's wrong Neru? You seem distracted?" Len asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's nothing I just need to use the bathroom," she got up and made her way to the door as the group proceeded as if she had never left.

Once the door closed behind her she released a sigh. Slowly but softly she made her way to the art room, Why? Because the art room was practically empty during lunch, although to her surprise someone was already making use of it. She closed the door slowly to not disturb the sliver haired chick. Neru moved closer to notice she was painting the scenario displayed by the window.

"Wow," and with that the silver haired girl to jump, causing the painting to fall down, "I'm so sorry!"

"N-No its f-fine," the sliver haired stuttered as she and with the help of Neru picked up the painting.

"But you're really talent!" Neru said as she stared at the painting of the fountain that sat in the front of the school.

"T-Thanks," she nervously said as she allowed the blonde to examine her work.

Neru smiled at her, "Why are you all by yourself? Shouldn't you be with your friends instead of painting by yourself?"

The silver hair girl shifted in her stands, "Umm I-I really d-don't have a-any…"

"EH?! Not even one?" and the silver hair girl shook her head.

Neru grinned, "My name is Neru," and she shook the other girl's hand.

"My n-name is H-Haku," she said as she returned the gesture.

"Now we're friends," Neru grinned causing Haku to blush.

"F-Friends?"

**BEEP Beep**

"Who's up next?" Miki said as she waved the mic, "No one I guess I'll ask again, what if Miku and Haku were sisters?"

"HALT!" Piko burst out as he climbed through the air vent he had crawled in through.

"All brother," Gumi hissed, "Why are you still here?!"

"That's not important the important thing is that I'm here to ask a real question!" he said as he snatched the mic from Miki, "What if Rin and Len had make-Out Sessions all the time?"

Both Rin and Len faces turned red, "What type of question is that?!" Rin screeched.

"Unforgivable!" Neru screamed, "Like I would ever let that machine or you make that into a possible future!"

With that Neru attacked Piko.

"Wait Neru!" Miki said as she held Neru's fist that was dangerously close to Piko's face, "Use this," and she hand her a spiked bat.

"Thanks Miki!" and with that Piko's tutor began.

"Hit him where it hurts!" Gumi cheered as both Neru and Miki began to inflect pain on the poor boy.

Through all this chaos Senka picked up the mic, "What if Miki and Yuki beat each other up?"

**BEEP BEEP**

"It's just you and me little girl," Miki taunted as she jogged in place.

"Bring it on old granny!" Yuki hissed as she flicked her off while sticking out her tongue.

"Why you!" and with that Miki release the first punch.

Yuki quickly dodge and side kicked her in the knee, "AGH!" Miki screeched and Yuki tried to jab at her chin but Miki had punched her in her cheek sending her flying.

Yuki rubbed her redden cheek, "Aww is the little girl going to cry?" Miki taunted as Yuki remained on the floor, "See little brats should know their place or else you might end up being trash, you whore."

Yuki remained on the floor and Miki had walked towards her, "Did I hurt your feeling slut?"

Without warning Yuki had slammed a metal bat on the side of Miki's leg causing her to crash on the floor.

"Trash me?" and Yuki slammed the bat on her side, "Whore? Slut? Me?" and she repeated her actions, "You say I'm so horrible but look at you, you're the definition of a fat bitch," with that Yuki began to bang her bat against Miki's body.

Suddenly Miki had grabbed the bat and disarmed Yuki. With that she kneed the smaller girl in the stomach causing her to spill her lunch. Miki then round house kicked her, sending her crashing towards a tree leaving a mark on the bark.

Miki then darted towards her but Yuki grinned before realizing what was wrong suddenly the ground began exploding, "Mines?!" and Yuki laughed.

Miki dodged as much as she could as Yuki suddenly revealed a remote, "Dance for me onee chan!" and with that Yuki pushed multiple buttons.

Suddenly rockets came crashing through all but one Miki manage to dodge, the impact of the explosion caused Miki to loss motion on her left arm.

**Screeeccchhh Beep**

"OK OK my turn!" grinned Teto, "What if Gachapoid and Gumi were brother and sister?"

**Beep screech**

"That's right show me that cute butt you have!" Gumi grinned as she took multiple pictures.

"Nee chan this is embarrassing!" Gachapoid whined as he tried to cover his legs with the short skirt he was wearing.

Gumi's face flushed as she swallowed, "My little brother is so cute!" she squealed as her camera continue to capture his image.

"NEE CHAN!" he screeched as his face reddened, "P-please."

Gumi turned her head to the side as her free hand covered her now bleeding nose, "Soo cutte!"

**Beep Beep**

"Wow," Teto said as she finished watching the scene.

"OK people sorry for the wait," Gumi said as she adjusted her cloths, "Did not think that Piko would put up a fight, So who wants to go next?"


End file.
